Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a number of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets, and have recently attracted a great deal of attention for use in different applications such as field emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors, and high strength composites. At present, it is necessary to first take the carbon nanotubes out of the reaction chamber, and then measure the electrical properties of the carbon nanotubes. When the carbon nanotubes are taken out of the reaction chamber, the most intrinsic or primitive electrical properties of the carbon nanotubes will be changed by environmental changes. Accordingly, the measured electrical properties of the carbon nanotubes will be inaccurate.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a device for in-situ measuring electrical properties of carbon nanotube array.